In the past, many rock crushing operations have used a shim adjusting cone crusher atop a trailer, together with a crushed rock capturing conveyor disposed below the crusher. Many of these systems have performed well in the past. However, the cone crusher in these systems has a limited life and must be occasionally replaced. Screw adjusting cone crushers have gained popularity in the industry for their quick material (output) close side setting adjustment capabilities. However, these screw adjusting cone crushers are often too large to function as a replacement on a trailer for a smaller shim adjust cone crusher.
Consequently, there exists a need for a screw adjust cone crusher with a limited footprint so as to allow for retro-fitting on to a trailer previously holding a shim adjust cone crusher.